Deadly Affection
by Inuyashasgirl1517
Summary: It was a normal day for Kagome. She got dressed, had breakfast at a local cafe, and went to her college classes. Except for one thing. Him. Then wierd things start happening. Could this be a linked to him? Rated for language.
1. Prologue

**Okay... this is my new fic. But because I have to update this and **_There's No Place Like Home_**, the updates will be farther apart. I promise, the longest wait for an update will be 2 weeks. Though I doubt it'll be that long... still, I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Now... ON TO THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Prologue

It was an ordinary day, nothing out of the ordinary. She woke up, took a shower, got dressed, had breakfast at a local café, and went to her classes… just like every other morning. Exactly the same as any other day, except for one thing…

_Him._

She had never seen him before, but his face looked so… _familiar._ But not familiar like you've passed them on the street or see them in the supermarket… but… familiar like… you've seen them in your…

_Dreams._

It was the weirdest feeling to her, but… She couldn't brush it off. She couldn't get his face out of her mind. His features, the creepy way he smiled, how when he talked his voice sent icy chills down her spine. And the way he said…

_'I love you in my own special way, Kagome.'_

Love? She'd never even met the guy and he was talking about loving her? Who the hell was this guy anyway? He didn't even tell her his name. It was like… thought… no… expected… her… to already… know it. It was so weird, and she was so confused. And how the hell did he know her name? He seemed to know her… but… she had no idea who he was.

* * *

"_I love you in my own special way, Kagome."_

"What? Who are you?"

_"Hmm… In due time, you'll know me quite well."_

"What are you talking about? I have a boyfriend."

_"I know that. InuYasha. That's his name, if I am correct."_

"H-how did you…?"

_"Know that? I just do."

* * *

_

I just do… What did he mean by that? How did he know InuYasha… Her InuYasha? Just exactly what was going on? Oh well. She'd have to discuss it with InuYasha after her classes.

* * *

**Okay... I hope you like it so far... Please take the time to review my fic.**


	2. Love Ya To Pieces

**Okay... Technically... this is chapter 1... and it's not very long...Sorry. Anyway! We've found out in chapter o... I mean... the Prologue... that _Him _is not Inuyasha. So who is the mysterious Him? Well... of course I know who he is... But, I'm not tellin' ya! You'll have to find out yourselves. Now... you need to know some things first:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Okay... now... On to Chapter 1!**

**

* * *

**

**Love Ya To Pieces**

"Are you sure you've never seen him before?" asked one hell of an impatient boyfriend.

"Yes, Inu. I'm sure… But he seemed to know me."

"What? What do you mean?"

"He said that he loved me in his own special way. And he knew that you were my boyfriend."

"Love? I'll kill that bastard." Inuyasha wasn't being calm about this, just as Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha, _koinu_, calm down." Her little nickname for him usually helped…

"Calm down! How can I calm down? He's probably some insane serial killer!" Needless to say… he wasn't calming down.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?" This was getting nowhere, fast. Inuyasha was jumping to horrible conclusions. I mean, please! A _serial killer_? That was crazy. Besides… if he was a crazed murdering lunatic, he wouldn't just walk up to his next victim on the streets… _would he_? And who's saying that she's his next victim? Oh God… Now she was jumping to conclusions. He's just a normal man that's living a normal life, with normal hobbies that include stalking innocent girls while they're on their way to their classes. '_That's it!_' Kagome scolded her self for even thinking that! That was crazy!

"He's just… confused."

"Feh."

"Inu…" she whined.

"What?"

"It's okay. We can worry about him if I meet him again."

"But! Kagome--"

"Please, Inuyasha?"

"But--"

"Inu! Pretty please?"

"Kagome--"

"Koinu…" This time, the name got to him.

"…Fine…" He finally gave in to her.

"We can worry if I see him again?"

"Yes…" He loved her a lot and sometimes it was hard to resist her… especially when she looked so damn cute. "But if I ever see him, I'm gonna beat that shit out of him!"

"Of course, Inu. But one problem… You don't know who he is or what he looks like."

"I'll find him! Don't you worry!" She had to laugh at that. He was so cocky sometimes and so overly confident in himself. She loved him to pieces. She always has. Ever since she met him when she was 15 years old. It was a rainy day and she had left her coat at home. But it hadn't been raining when she left. She had been going to her favorite café for breakfast, the same one that she had gone to this morning. She had seen him there, he was drinking coffee, sitting all alone, but she hadn't the faintest idea why. Seeing a person alone in this particular café was very rare, even though she was alone now. That was because Sango had to finish homework. Then, she noticed why. He had dog ears, which meant that he was a hanyou, a half demon, and apparently, half dog demon.

Hanyous weren't exactly treated like everyone else. Because they weren't human, but they weren't demon either, they were treated badly buy most people. Kagome didn't like seeing hanyous, not because she hated them, but because she knew that for the rest of their lives they would be tormented. She felt so sorry for them.

Eventually, she left the café and it was pouring. By the time she seeked dry shelter in an alley way, she was soaking wet. That's when it happened. She saw the hanyou again. He was dry and he also had an umbrella and a coat. She was jealous.

"You're wet" Well, Captain Obvious…

"I know that. And you're dry." Two can play this game.

"Would you like to share my umbrella?"

"Oh, I couldn't…"

"It's fine, don't worry." He smiled, "So, where do you live?"

"At the Sunset Shrine. Do you know where that is?"

"Yep." He took of his jacket and handed it to her. "Here. You look cold."

"Oh! Thank you so much!" She wrapped it around herself. So warm. And it smelled so good. _'Wow! That was random. But… he does smell good.'_

"I'm Inuyasha"

"I'm Kagome"

And so they were friends. He had walked her home and she invited him in. While she put on dry clothes, he had some tea with her mother and was soon joined by Kagome. It turned out that they were the same age and went to the same school. Inuyasha didn't have many friends, his only friend was a boy named Miroku. His parents had died in a car crash when he was only 11 years old. He lived with his older brother who he absolutely hated until he was 15, then his brother go him and apartment and he'd been living there for about a year. Soon they were always together and eventually they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Not to long after that, they said that they loved each other.

* * *

**How was it? Don't tell the computer! Tell _me_! Don't come to my house! Review! So... here's my dictionary for thouse who have no idea what some things mean...**

**Koinu puppy**

**Hanyou half demon**


	3. Home Again, Home Again

**Hello! Yes, I finally have posted chapter 2. I know that it isn't that long, I'm sorry. I'll try to make chapter 3 longer.**

* * *

Finally, classes were over for the day. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't live in college dorms. They shared a small house that was just off the campus with two other people, they're friends, Miroku and Sango.

Sango had been Kagome's friend since she was 12 years old. Sango had moved to Tokyo after her mother died. She lived with her father and her little brother, Kohaku. Miroku had been Inuyasha's one and only friend, until he meet Kagome and Sango, since he was about 9 years old. When Kagome and Inuyasha meet each other, they introduced Sango and Miroku to each other. Miroku and Sango were now a couple. Not yet quite as far in there relationship as Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku was… well… a pervert, so it took a while for Sango to except his offer to go on a date and become his girlfriend.

"Ah! Home again!" Kagome plopped down on the big old, black leather couch. Inuyasha sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey," Sango suggested, "Why don't we go out tonight? We've done nothing for too many nights.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Miroku said, "But… were will we go?"

"I dunno… I'll go anywhere… Except that new pizza place" Inuyasha said. Everyone knew why he didn't want to go to that specific pizza shop. Kikyou worked there. Kikyou had been Inuyasha's girlfriend when he was in high school. However, she had dumped him because she didn't like how people had started to talk about her. She dumped him because she couldn't take being the girlfriend of a hanyou. She dumped him… because of what he was.

"Hey! Why don't we go to that new night club! What's it called? The… umm…" Miroku thought for a moment. "The Well! That's it!"

"Sounds like a good idea. How about it, Inu." Kagome looked up at him.

"Sure. I'll go."

"I'm in. Looks like we're going to The Well!" Sango sat down on a reclining chair on the other side of the couch and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. "What do you want to do until then?"

"I dunno. Miroku?"

"Uh… Not sure. We could always invite Kouga over." Inuyasha's eyes darted over to Miroku. Miroku laughed. "You know I'm just joking Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled. He hated Kouga. Why you ask. Because Kouga liked Kagome… a lot. They had first met Kouga when they started college earlier that year. He had told Kagome that she was his woman and that he would make her his girlfriend. Kagome tried to be polite and tell him that she already had a boyfriend and her plan had worked… that is, until Inuyasha saw this.

Inuyasha flipped out and started fighting with Kouga. Eventually, Kagome broke them up, but now, every time they saw Kouga, he would tell Kagome that she was his women and Inuyasha and him would start going at it again. To be blunt, Kouga wasn't Inuyasha's favorite person.

"If it's okay with you guys, I'd like to check up on my family. Because of classes and projects, I haven't really had time to go and visit them. I haven't seen them for a little over a month." Kagome said looking around, waiting for their response.

"Sure, Kagome. I don't mind." Sango answered first, followed by Miroku.

"I don't mind, either, Kagome"

"You go, Kagome." Inuyasha finally answered.

"Thank you guys. I'll go get ready. Oh, Inu?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna come to? I'm sure my mother would love to see you. And Jii-chan would love to lecture you about making sure you don't get me pregnant."

"Uh… sure. Why not." he got up and walked up the stairs with her. Leaving Sango and Miroku all alone.

"So… umm… Sango… were alone now and… umm…"

"No Miroku, not now." Miroku face fell. " Wait until Kagome and Inuyasha leave." Now that made Miroku smile. Sango just grinned at him.

* * *

"So, Inuyasha, which shirt looks better? The blue one or the purple one?" Kagome said as she held up a sky blue tank top and a purple tank top that said 'I'm not Opinionated, I'm Always Right' in blue letters.

"I really don't care what you wear, Kagome, and your family won't either."

"I know… So! Which one looks better?"

Inuyasha sighed, "The blue one."

"Yeah. I like that one too."

"Then why'd ya ask me?"

"Because I couldn't choose." She pulled the sky blue tank top over her head. "Now which pants do you like better. The Khaki ones or the jeans?"

"Khaki."

"Okay!" She pulled the khaki pants up and buttoned them. Inuyasha sighed again. Kagome worried too much. Because she hasn't seen her family in a while, she thinks she has to look perfect. She could show up in her pajama's and they wouldn't care at all.

"So what are you wearing?"

"What I have on." She looked him up and down. He had on a pair of baggy jeans and a red T-shirt.

"Okay. That works." Kagome knew her family wouldn't care what she looked like when she came over, but she couldn't help it. That's just the way she was. When Kagome first started to date Inuyasha, she was so scared to tell her family. She knew that her mother wouldn't mind at all, but who she was worried about was her grandfather. Jii-chan wasn't too happy when he found out that Kagome had befriended the hanyou in the first place. He had something against demons in general. But… In the end… It all worked out. Jii-chan now excepted Inuyasha, though it took him a while.

As Kagome turned around to shut her closet, Inuyasha got up and wrapped his arms around Kagome, burying his face into the crook of her neck. She smiled. He really was like a puppy. She leaned her head back onto Inuyasha's shoulder. She loved moments like this. She loved being alone with him, being held tightly in his arms. She knew that he loved it, too. She turned her head a bit and kissed his cheek. He then moved his head and captured her lips in a short, but sweet, kiss.

"Inu"

"Yeah"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Kagome" He buried his nose in her hair and took in her scent. She was so sweet… like… lavender. Yeah that was it… only… her scent… it was more… more calming. To him, Kagome was a drug. Yep… he was addicted to her. Not only was she addicting… but… she was arousing, too. Oh, crap…

Kagome felt a twitch against her backside. It took her a second to realize what it was but then, it hit her…

"Inu…"

"…Yes…"

"Please try to control your erection while we're the shrine, Koinu."

He gasped, "Kagome!"

"Yes, Inu." She turned so that she was facing him and laughed. His face was bright red. It was so cute! "Inuyasha… Are you gonna be okay?" That made his face turn even redder. Kagome giggled. "Come on, Koinu. We should get going."

"Uh… Yeah." He let go of her and turned around.

"Inuyasha--" She started.

"I'll be fine. Lets go." She giggled again. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and they walked down the stairs and out the front door, finally, leaving Sango and Miroku to themselves.

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
